Saliendo con Scorpius
by WWWheezes
Summary: Rose ha salido con su novio. ¿La descubrirán? Regalo para Veela Black.


**Escapando con Scorpius.**

**Summary**: Rose se ha escapado con su novio. ¿La descubrirán? Regalo para Veela Black.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sintió una corriente de aire y se acurrucó. Sabía que su ventana se había abierto y que debía cerrarla porque no podría seguir durmiendo si no lo hacía. Además, estaba tan cómoda allí.

Estuvo a punto de pararse, pero escuchó pasos y se asustó. Cuando se dijo a sí misma que había sido su imaginación, sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca. Abrió los ojos y casi gritó al ver un adolescente junto a su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Rose cuando el chico rubio retiró la mano.

-Quería verte -respondió él e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Rose miró al joven de ojos grises, incrédula.

-Y no podías esperar y llamar a la puerta en la mañana-comentó ella sarcásticamente.

-Sabes muy bien que nadie está enterado de que somos novios, exceptuando a Roxanne. Sería muy raro que apareciera en la casa de Ronald Weasley, siendo Scorpius Malfoy, y le dijera "Vengo a ver a mi novia, Rose Weasley". Te lo repito Rose: Nadie sabe que somos novios.

Rose bufó; odiaba que su novio tuviera razón y ella no.

-¿Y no podías esperar a que empezaran las clases?

-Falta un mes-respondió Scorpius, harto de tantas preguntas.

Rose se sentó en su cama, esperando que Scorpius dijera algo.

-Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora puedes irte- le dijo ella.

-Bueno... yo planeaba dar un paseo contigo.

Rose miró la hora, eran las seis de la mañana y sus padres y hermano no despertarían hasta las diez. Además, ella también tenía ganas de salir a pasear con su novio. Podrían salir durante una hora.

-Está bien, pero no podemos ir a Hogsmeade. Allí nos conocen muchas personas.

-Podríamos ir a algún barrio muggle.

Rose lo miró.

-Volvamos antes de las nueve o mi papá me matará.

Rose fue a cambiarse y salió del baño vestida con un pantalón negro, una remera azul y una zapatilla deportiva del mismo color.

-Vamos, ahí está la escoba-comentó el rubio, señalando la escoba con la cabeza.

Rose y Scorpius emprendieron el vuelo. Rose estaba contenta; nunca había podido tener una cita con Scorpius, al menos no en público. Rose nunca podía estar con Scorpius frente a la gente, pero ningún muggle sabía quienes eran ellos y tampoco les importaría.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y desde allí se aparecieron a un callejón muggle.

Rose guió a Scorpius a un café muggle llamado Starbucks y cada uno pidió lo que quería. Luego de pagar sus bebidas, salieron a la calle y se sentaron en un banco.

Cada vez que Scorpius veía algún aparato muggle que no conocía, Rose debía explicarle que era.

Al ver a una adolescente con un Ipod y los auriculares puestos, Scorpius dijo:

- ¿Y eso qué es?

Rose rió al ver las expresiones de algunos muggles al ver que un chico de 17 años no sabía que era un Ipod.

- Es un aparato para escuchar música-le explicó Rose.

- Oh.

Rose rió de nuevo y le dio a Scorpius un beso en la mejilla. Scorpius la besó a ella, pero en la boca.

- Ahh, ¡Jóvenes enamorados!-exclamó una señora de 50 años aproximadamente.

Rose se separó de Scorpius, ruborizada. Cuando la señora estaba lo bastante lejos para oírlos, Scorpius dijo:

- Seguro que es una señora soltera y con muchos gatos.

Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo, por pura diversión, y él le dijo:

- Hey, no me pegues. Al menos no me pegaste en la cara, porque soy demasiado guapo para que me la destroces. Aunque si me destrozaras la cara, aún quedará mi asombrosa personalidad; porque soy divertido, amable...-empezó él, en broma

- Si, y te faltó modesto.

- Si, se me olvidaba-dijo él.

Rose sonrió.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Scorpius, luego de recorrer algunas tiendas con Rose.

Rose miró a su alrededor y vio un lugar para jugar bolos.

- ¿Y si jugamos?-preguntó.

Cuando entraron, Rose tuvo que enseñarle a Scorpius como jugar. En una ocasión, Scorpius tiró la pelota a los pies de Rose por accidente.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó el chico de ojos grises.

- No importa-respondió Rose, adolorida.

Ambos empezaron a jugar. Luego decidieron hacer una competencia; en la que Rose ganó. Rose y Scorpius se desternillaban de la risa al ver pasar a un señor con una falda escocesa, cuando Rose miró su reloj y eran... ¡las diez de la mañana!

- Scorpius, ¡son las diez!

Scorpius abrió los ojos, espantado. Fueron a un callejón muggle, donde desaparecieron y llegaron a Hogsmeade. Allí, emprendieron el vuelo lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a su habitación, Rose se aseguró de que su puerta estuviera cerrada y le asintió a Scorpius.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron alarmados al escuchar pasos. Rose le hizo señas a Scorpius de que se escondiera.

Cuando se dirigía a su escondite; Scorpius tropezó con unos libros y se golpeó la rodilla con la cama, produciendo un gran ruido.

Contuvo el impulso de gritar y se metió debajo de la cama, mientras que Rose agarraba un libro y fingía que lo leía. Su padre entró en la habitación.

- ¿Donde estabas?-le preguntó Ron.

Al parecer, si se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Rose tragó saliva e inventó:

- Fui a ... recoger flores.

Su padre le miró y luego recorrió la habitación con los ojos. Rose se dio cuenta de cual había sido su error.

- ¿Y las flores?

- Se me cayeron en el camino- dijo ella rápidamente.

Ron la miró fijamente y luego dijo:

- Estás castigada dos semanas por salir sin avisar.

- Pero...-empezó a decir la pelirroja.

- Nada de "pero"-dijo él.

Su padre se retiró y Rose pensó que era injusto. Muy injusto, ella estaba muy emocionada por ir a un concierto y TODOS lo sabían; Rose le había rogado a sus padres que le dejaran ir por un mes y finalmente accedieron.

Scorpius salió de su escondite y atravesó la habitación. Cuando estaba montando la escoba, Rose le dijo:

- ¡Es tu culpa!

Scorpius le dio un beso corto en los labios y montó en la escoba.

- ¡Valió la pena!-gritó antes de irse.

_Cobarde. _ Algún día tendría que volver a verla y él sufriría por haber hecho que le castigaran y se perdiera el concierto.


End file.
